Light and Darkness
by Dynamosaurus Rex
Summary: 19TH BIRTHDAY GIFT TO MY DARLING JAIASHA, LOVE YOU BABE, KISS KISS!. They say that light and darkness are seperate, yet few know that there are actually fleeting moments where the two are drawn together. And in that very moment, when the two connect, no difference can ever be found between the two. Alucard learns this one night as he attempts to claim his long awaited prize.


**LIGHT AND DARKNESS**

_**Authors note : **__Say hello to my newest fic ladies and gentlemen. Basically a happy 19th birthday present to my sweetheart Jaiasha. Unlike last years gift, this fic will be alot darker and possess alot more smutt and sexual tension to basically mirror the passion both my girlfriend and I have developed in our relationship. This, along with the other sudden updates for some of my other fics are a huge birthday present to my darling sweetheart, KISS KISS MY LOVE!. Anyway, I also hope you all enjoy it and please dont forget to fav and review this and all my other fics folks, AND A HAPPY WONDERFUL 19TH BIRTHDAY TO YOU DARLING._

_**Full summary : **__They say that light and darkness are seperate and will always oppose each other. Yet few know that there are actually some fleeting moments where the two are drawn together, by the enticing aura of the other. And in that very moment, when the two connect, no difference can ever be found between the two. Alucard learns this one night as he attempts to claim his long awaited prize._

* * *

_Sweat..._

_Fear..._

_Discomfort..._

_Desire..._

_Passion..._

_Blood..._

All these emotions and sents filled the senses of Alucard as he continued to stroke Seras on the bed. He was lying ontop of his back with Seras on a massive king sized bed. Inside a glorious castle the two had acquired years ago. Alucard had chosen to purchase this grand castle then as a way of celebrating both his and Seras's liberation from the Hellsing Organisation.

It had been a bit more than 6 decades since Alucards return to the Hellsing organisation. And a sad near 4 decades since his master Integra's death. Sir Integra had passed away at the age of 69 after a long battle against lung cancer. The organisation had been disbanded and taken over by a another government group. Alucard and Seras were freed from their servitude from the Hellsings, with the final order to Alucard from Integra to return to his homeland in the Carpathian mountains of Transylvania and leave humanity in peace. Alucard had graciously agreed to her final request and after her funeral, silently as the grave left England. Seras had chosen to join him on his journey as she still remained his young fledgling and still had many more things to learn in her undead existance. Aswell as the fact that she truly didnt wish to be alone or become seperated from her master, after the 30 years of his absence both she and Integra had to endure. The two had spent those many years together, wondering through Europe and the rest of the world. Traveling from place to place, before returning to Alucards homeland in Romania. All while also dealing with and evading those who wished to do them harm. Namely Iscariots ever relentless tracking assailants and the newly formed organisation of Excalibur whom had replaced the Hellsing organisation. It had been a slow, long battle that the both of them had eventually won, and had used the opportunity of which to send a message to both Iscariot and Excalibur. That if either of them ever dare to attack or come anywhere near them, they'd bring the wrath of Hell itself upon their heads. And that on that very day, there would be no army, god or devil to protect any of them. It had succeded to the point that both Iscariot and Excalibur gave them a wide berth. Both Alucard and Seras had used this opportunity to completely disappear from the face of the world and the minds of society. Letting the world believe they had both faded into obscurity and no longer existed. It had allowed them both to quietly obtain the wealth and means to procure and build a new life and home. Far away from prying eyes, deep in the Carpathian mountains of Transylvania. Far more hidden and shrouded from the eyes of the rest of humanity than Alucards original castle.

It had been a quiet, peaceful existence. A drastic change from Alucards usual style of living. Mostly brought upon him by both his masters final wish, aswell Seras's influence on him. It had been exceptionally boring for Alucard, as it seemed he no longer served any true purpose and possesed no goals. All he had left as desire for himself was to die by the hands of a mere man. However, the time where men fought monsters was over. Now they merely sent genetically enhanced soldiers or machines of war to try and kill him. Though many a time they had come close to succeding in killing him. He nonetheless pulled through and pushed them back. The way the world was slowly changing around him, becoming more corrupted and the slow extinction of the vampire race as a result from the evolution of human society and its defenses, depressed Alucard. For he saw a world he no longer wished to rule or be a part of. A world he and his kind were no longer needed to create terror and mystery in the minds of men. Many a time he had contemplated committing suicide. Though it sickened him greatly and he swore if his past self were to come across him in this state, hed most assurdly kill him. Time, however changed many things within Alucard, he had lost his taste for battle and hunting. He had simply grown tired of just existing and desperately wished to fade away.

"Please, your the only family I have left master. Please, dont leave me alone in this world". Seras voice broke through his duldrums and once more brought him back to reality.

Her devotion, care and affection towards him was the only shread of kindness he had left to hold on to in this world. She pleaded, urged him to remain with her and showed that his existence was still needed in this world. The gypsy villagers whose ancestors served him during his days as Dracula, needed protection and guidance. For they had all endured more than a century of being shunned by the religious members of society because of their ancestors association with him. So, he had taken these forgotton people under his wing and they had sworn their undying loyalty to him and Seras. Overtime, the small group of survivors had grown into a small city. A slowly growing kingdom that Alucard governed over. Teaching them all the nobility of still being human and sharing with them his secret arts of combat to protect themselves. The Tepes King had returned!

This time however, ruling with a female companion who inspired mercy in him, aswell as compassion in the minds of the populace they both governed over. Seras had proven to Alucard that she could be just as capable a leader as ferocious she was as a vampire. It was that very admiration towards his young servant that made the two of them grow much closer than before. Alucard had previously offered Seras the opportunity to drink his blood and gain her full potential. Aswell as leave his side and gain her full independance. She had accepted taking the blood and obtaining her full capabilities, but still stayed and remained his forever loyal companion, apprentice and servant. She maintained that he still was her last family and said she would remain by his side and follow to the end. This display of loyalty and affection intrigued Alucard and made Seras appear even more fascinating to him. It was at this moment Alucard was reminded of just how much he both cared... _**AND HUNGERED FOR HER.**_

Not only was Seras blissfully attractive, but she also possesed the wit, cunning, intelligence and noble spirit he desired in women. He had always been drawn to Seras, ever since the night he first met her. She was at first during her stay at Hellsing, very shy, meek and childish. Basically possesing the innocence and adorability most men enjoyed the most in girls. But Alucard was capable of seeing past that girlish exterior. Beneath that look was a passionate and powerful being that basically begged for release. It was for that reason that Alucard turned Seras, for he was so fascinated with that untapped power, that he desperately desired to corrupt and seduce Seras's innocence and unleash that Phoenix within her and possess it himself. He had however, slightly abandoned that venture, due to both the growing war against Millenium and giving Seras the space she needed to further develop her abilities and accept her vampiric nature.

The years of living with Seras at his side now had reminded Alucard of that passionate desire he had towards her. It had stirred dorment emotions and awoken a lustful desire to completely claim Seras and make her his and his alone.

He had waited for this day for so long, and it was finally here, within his grasp. Alucard evily thought as he continued to grope Seras's large breast in his hand.

His sudden advance on her was completely unannounced and unthinkable. He simply didnt want to waste his time courting and charming her. He knew her better than most, her past life, her experiences, likes and dislikes. All through the sire and fledgling link the two of them still shared and from when Alucard drank her blood that one night he turned her.

He had appeared before Seras this evening, straight out of nowhere. She had stared at him for a long moment, curious as to why he simply stared at her and didnt speak. She had prepared to turn around and leave, before suddenly he grabbed her by the wrist of her arm. Before she could react, he suddenly pulled her into a tight grip within his arms and pulled her close to his chest. She blushed a deep crimson as suddenly his lips descended upon her. His kiss was sudden, but very passionate, he spoke no words to Seras as she stared wide eyed as his tongue entered her mouth. She held herself back as he continued the advance and his tongue danced with hers. Seras continued to desperately struggle in his embrace as he poured all his passion and desire for her into the kiss. He then released her lips from the kiss to stare into her dazed face as she stood there stunned and slightly aroused. He smiled to himself and kissed her on her forehead before turning her around so her back was against his chest. He used his powers of shadow to silently transport them both to his bed chambers. There, he fell on his back taking her with him as they landed on the softness of his bed. In the transportation, Alucard had removed some of his clothing. Leaving only his pants and open shirt upon him. Seras's head was now lying ontop of his naked chest and his hands suddenly went to the work of arousing her further.

He groped the globes of a her beautiful breasts underneath her blouse and moved the other hand to rub against her covered sex. Seras moaned and gasped as she fought both the desire to leave his embrace and stay. Alucard could feel her nipples become erect and a dampness forming by her sex to show she was growing very aroused by his actions. His tongue darted out to lick the softness of her neck and throat. As he continued to taste her, he could feel his member grow greatly excited as he grew more aroused than her.

He swiftly flipped over her so know he was covering her body with his. She stared, slightly frightened as he towered over her. She almost screamed as suddenly Alucard tore through the top of that accursed blouse of hers till her chest was completely naked before him. She started to panic a bit as she covered her exposed breasts and was about to protest before Alucard slowly descended his lips down towards her. He delivered a soft, tender kiss to her which she returned as Alucard calmed her down and dicipated her fears. She stopped her protests as he lifted himself up and removed the last of both his clothing and Seras's. Seras remained underneath him as he used his shadow tendrils to move her arms and legs apart and pin them so they wouldnt interfere with him.

She struggled in the grip and heavily breathed as he slowly descended his head to her chest. He used his free hands to arch her torso up into the air as he covered as much of her delicious tits with his mouth. He sucked and gnawed on the tender, delicious flesh of her tarts. Going from one to the other, making Seras gasp and thrash her head about in ecstacy. He then sent her over the edge by sinking his fangs into the mounds and breast fed off her. She mewled and moaned in utter bliss as he suckled nectar from the very fabulous tits she was so renowned for.

He then licked the wounds clean so they could heal before he started trailing a long, torterous trail of kisses down her body, straight to her sex. The moment he had both her legs over his shoulders and his head at the entrance of her vagina. He stopped his movements and watched as Seras lifted her head up to see why he had stopped his actions, almost as if she was begging him to continue. How ironic as just a few moments ago, she was protesting against it all. He sadistically chuckled as he lowered his head to her sex to lick her already dripping vagina. She gasped as his long tongue darted out into her pussy, while he pinched and stroke her clit. He then used his shadow abilities to grow long tentacle shadow tendrils that snaked up the waist of her body and stopped at the foot of her breasts. He lifted his head up and sank his fangs onto her sex. As she screamed and arched her chest up into the air, Alucards tendrils wrapped around her arched tits. As he continued to drink from her and she entered her orgasm, the tentacles groped and fondled her breasts, flicking the erect nipples as she was sent over the edge.

The moment she reached her orgasm, Alucard drank her squirting fluids, before removing his fangs from Seras's trembling body as she fell to the bed and came down to Earth. He then moved up to cover her body with his and caressed her weakened form in his embrace.

"You loved that didnt you". He whispered in her ear as he gently stroke her face. " These activities I perform on women are always so magnificent. To think you are going to have the opportunity to experience this feeling every night from now dear Seras. You have no idea how much ive desired a creature as magnificent as you. From now on, you will be mine, for all eternity". He spoke to her, not knowing her eyes were already predaciously glowing.

"Im yours, _** and your mine**_". whispered almost sadistically, catching Alucard offguard.

Somehow she quickly recovered and turned Alucard on his back so now she was dominantly lying ontop of him. Alucard smiled at her slight abrassive display as he knew her more passionate... phoenix nature was released. It seemed this spirit in her wanted to play aswell. Seras's fangs lengthened as she gave into her lust. She opened her legs and situated her body right ontop of his erect member, but wouldnt allow it to enter. She then tortorously slid her moist core up and down his length, dangerously arousing him. He attempted to attack her and force his member in, but she used her own tendrils to keep him pinned, just as he did her. She laughed as he began to strain from the torture as she continued her actions. She childishly giggled and moved her body foward and dangled her breasts over his face and mouth as she continued her display. He arched his head up to nip and bite at her, once again licking and sucking on her nipples. She moaned and chuckled, throwing her head back before descending her lips down to deliver a passionate kiss to Alucard. She then tortorously began trailing kisses down his neck to his chest that she laved her own serpent-like tongue across and lathered Alucards entire chest in saliva. Alucard moaned as she pierced his skin and greedily began to drink of his essence. She moaned and sucked on his wounds and nipples while allowing her hands to feel his rock hard abbs.

She then left his chest and allowed her kisses to travel straight past Alucard's waist. Alucard watched with raised eyebrows as Seras visciously grabbed his long, erect member. He was struck to the core as her delicate, little fingers pulled back the foreskin and began rubbing up and down. Seras had truly developed if she was attempting something so brazzen that usually shed be far to shy to indulge in. Alucards surprise was taken further as she allowed her tongue to wrap around his member. Licking it and allowing the point of her tongue to torture his tip. He groaned in annoyaince and unresolved stress as she continued to tease him. She then took his rod and placed it right between her breasts and pursued a up and down motion to help relieve him of his stress. As she bounced them up and down, she licked his member more and more to make him cum sooner. However, he had other plans.

He used all his strength to break her bonds and visciously grab her so now she layed underneath his predatory gaze once more. She whined as he used his bare hands to pin her arms down and ground his hips into hers.

_**"So naughty, time for some punishment". **_He hungrily whispered to her.

Alucard then pushed the tip of his member into her womanhood, before vciously driving his full length into her, ending her virginity. She gasped in ecstacy and remained paralysed in his embrace as he kissed her lips and neck. She wanted him to continue, to thrust and grind into her. But he refused to move, he wanted to delay the moment to torture her. She tried to arch her head up to kiss him more, but he tortured her by instead allowing only his fingers to be sucked. He dangled them over her mouth and barely allowed them to enter, just touching the tip of her tongue. She begged for more and was slowly growing more and more frustrated by this. Alucard could not continue this torture as his member desperately wanted release. He then savagely descended his lips down to hers and mashed their mouths together as he began thrusting into her. She mewled, moaned and screamed as he savagely fucked her. Kissing on her lips and neck as he did. He continued thrusting and held back his release until she reached hers. As they both reached their peak, he delivered fiercer kisses to her. When they both climaxed, Alucard lifted his head and slammed his fangs into her neck as she screamed and dug her nails deep into his back as blood dripped down her fingers. Alucard groaned as he sucked more and more blood from her. After a while, he lifted his head and gave her another kiss to her lips, which she returned with a far more passionate and feral kiss.

It appeared, she still wasnt satisfied and desired more from him. Taking advantage again, she shifted their positions so know she layed ontop of him once more. Now that he was weakened, Seras used her own abilities to pin Alucards arms and legs to the bed and rebegan their delightful dance. This time however, torchering Alucard by pinching his nipples and licking his neck. She gave him ravenous kisses as she moved her hips and repeated the motion of allowing his member in and out of her. She then used her own fangs to pierce the skin of his neck and drink from him as she bounced her ass up and down. Eventually Alucard regrew his strength back and began thrusting back into Seras. The moment he did that, Seras smiled and allowed her tendrils to release his limbs.

Alucard sat himself up with her and continued to thrust deeper into her as she threw her head back and continued to moan. He began kissing her on the lips and the neck, aswell fondled her breasts and sank his fangs into her multiple times as she did the same.

They continued this dance for hours before Seras's body simply could'nt take it any more. She had lost her desire and was now begging Alucard to stop as her body was literally trembling. Yet Alucards ravenous hunger simply wouldnt allow him to stop. He continued to penetrate her, both with his member and his fangs.

Tears began to well up in Seras's eyes as she continued to beg him to stop. Alucard suddenly noticed this and stopped for a moment, he then bent himself down to whipe away her tears. He was still embedded in her and he still wanted to finish off, but he didnt want her to feel discomfort, he wanted her to enjoy it. It was at this moment Alucard softened his movements and made them more gentle and passionate to comfort Seras. Their final climax ending in a passionate kiss with Seras still in pain from the intercourse, but the both of them overjoyed such a closeness could be made between the two. Tears of joy were released from her eyes an replaced her tears of pain.

It was strange for Alucard. For as much as he loved her more passionate and spiritual nature. He was just as affected and enticed by her more innocent and compassionate side. It affected and encouraged just as much compassion in him. It was her kindness and compassion that once saved him from oblivion, and had encouraged him to remain in this world. It was that part of her that encouraged his feelings of love towards his dearest Draculina, not lust.

She cried herself in his arms for what seemed like an eternity before going to sleep. He held her body closer to his to comfort her, knowing what had transpired between them had slightly affected her as she was both willing and unwilling in the endevour. He smiled and gave her a light kiss as she curled herself next to him and soon they both drifted off into slumber. Seras moaned his name and nuzzled his chest as he stroked her face as the moon shown brightly in the night sky. Alucard closed his eyes and drifted off into the first peaceful rest hed had in centuries, happy that Seras would still remain with him to the end of their era.

_**For she was and forever would be his light in the darkness**_

* * *

_**Authors note: **__ Well I hope you all enjoy this spicy fic ladies and gentlemen. I really wanted to make this one shot just as emotional and smutty as possible. The concept of why Alucard is attracted to Seras and yet at the same time is enticed by her for another reason and Seras vica versa, is basically the concept of how I view their relationship. And displays why I love and support the AlucardxSeras pairing so much. I most certainly hope you enjoyed this most of all my darling sweetheart . HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY JAIASHA, KISS KISS MY LOVE, AND THANKYOU ALL FOR READING AND PLEASE DONT FORGET TO FAV AND REVIEW BOTH THIS AND ALL MY OTHER FICS._


End file.
